Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in principle to the provision of a fluidic connection. In particular, the present invention relates to a connecting system for providing a fluidic connection, preferably between containers, a method, a container system and a use. In addition, the present invention relates to a connecting arrangement, a connecting system, a container, a container system, a use and a method.
Description of Related Art
In the medical sphere it is regularly necessary to transfer substances from one container into another. For example, mixtures of medicaments or substances are produced in a mixing bottle, by transferring first the contents of one container and then of a second container into the mixing bottle, then sealing the mixing bottle, and producing a mixture by agitation.
In some cases, which are also a focus of the present invention, substances stored in different containers have to be mixed under sterile conditions or while preventing the ingress of foreign substances. The present invention thus also relates in particular to the provision of a sterile fluidic connection or a connection which prevents the ingress of foreign substances such as germs.
In this sector, International Patent Application WO 2013/104550 A, for example, discloses a kit for the production of a combined vaccine, wherein two bottles each have a septum and the kit comprises a double needle for piercing both septa and thereby providing a continuous fluidic connection between the bottles. However, it has been found that the provision of a fluidic connection by means of a double needle or the like leads to a relatively high flow resistance, which may make a transfer between the bottles a slow process.